Seven Devils
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: One shot.


_Seven Devils. One-Shot._

His voice, filled with a devil's whisper. Hinted with anger and filled with cunning. Every word he let slip from his mouth so razor sharp, they shot at me. Slicing and dicing into my skin, causing my exposed skin to shiver and become covered with Goosebumps. It wasn't the mere deadly sound of his voice. It was the choice of words, they stuck to me. Repeating themselves like a broken record, repeat after repeat until I'd close my eyes and try to bring myself back to reality. But, Reality isn't any easier to deal with. It's worse, the monster was real, very real. I had no escape from his chains. I was chained tightly. My wrists would be bleeding, red raw from the struggle and strain as I tried to break free. There was nothing, there is nothing I can do to save myself, or anyone I love. How can I? The Devil was always ten steps ahead of me, beating me at my own game. He knew the way I thought; he knew what made me weak, what made me tick. He would dig into my skin, burn my flesh and rip through my veins, muscles and dig deeper until he got what he wanted. If I wasn't as smart as I was, I'd be dead by now. My family would be dead by now. Although; he knew this, he knew I'd do whatever it took to keep the one I love from harm's way. He knew that she meant more to me than words could ever describe. More than I lead anyone to believe.

I've never experienced or encountered someone this lethal before. It scares me...Every meeting, every phone call I'd dread. I'd try my best to keep myself from snapping his neck...His smug smile, the twitch of his moustache. The arch of his eyebrows as he smirked. I'm actually shocked at myself, how I can stand before him and take in his poisonous words. They'd infect me, infuriate and spread venom through my veins... but I did it. I did it for everything I've been fighting so hard for...I hadn't stopped since the day he appeared into our lives...

You'd think, a simple bullet to the head would solve this problem I had. It really, wasn't as simple as Fiona had put it. I can't have her go down for me, not now. Not ever. I had to do what I had to do. I couldn't take it, nor face it if she wasn't here beside me... How could I awake during the night, in cold sweat, panicking about the demons that curse and haunt me, to awake and not have her slap me back to reality. Her words, her touch... Everything I took for granted, taken away from me... I still can't tell her how I feel, she knows how much I love her, is that enough? If he was to take her from me, could I live knowing I never told her... the words never escaped my lips...I can't force it, I can't just say it for the sake of not knowing whether I was able to save her, that I might fail in protecting her... Fail and fall. I had to do something, anything at this point. It was now or never, she can't expect me to break and give in, let her fall for something she didn't do... for my sake, for me. She cannot expect that of me, I don't expect that of her... I don't know how I'd handle it. I don't know how to anymore. Having been in love with her for so long, have her scent on my pillow, her presence in the Loft, our home. I use to think I could handle it, I did at one point. Now, I can't look back, I can't look over my shoulder anymore. I was finally alive with her...

I've thought of every way to break free, outwit him. Capture him. Even with the help of the CIA. I'm still a lost cause. Desperate to find him, torture him for the pain he's inflicted on me and my family. None of it is physical, it's all emotional and mental... scarring me. I was dancing with the devil, tip toeing around him, to assure my family was safe... It didn't matter anymore, of the pain he's caused to me... I just wanted them to be safe. So, if I have to burn and destroy a handful of CIA agents, then. So be it, even if Fiona is right, and this doesn't end... at least she's not sitting inside a prison cell thinking about something she didn't do. She'd be safe, in my arms... It's the only way I can see it right now...There is no turning back, it had to be done. Even if I'm to be doing jobs for him the rest of my life, I'd still have her beside me. Just the way it's meant to be. ... I'm sat here, on our bed, staring at the Loft's door. My thoughts are completely clouded right now, all I can hear is his voice, taunting me. Telling me to do his biddings, to create an association. The same machine that destroyed me, the same organisation that gave me everything I had...Torn and completely broken, my hands are now over my face, burying the sorrows. I swallow hard and ex-hale deeply. I could feel my neck burning, my heart clenching. I knew I shouldn't do it. I knew, if I didn't... I wouldn't be able to deal with losing her...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Another quick Drabble/One-Shot. Michael's thoughts before the events in Fail Safe. Something quick to try and bring back my muse._


End file.
